1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational games. More particularly, the present invention comprises a game having a series of cards each containing a question and a series of answer choices, with the correct answer concealed in an alphabetic matrix on the reverse side of the card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many African-Americans, both young and old, do not have a basic knowledge of African history. This lack of knowledge can cause problems in a person's ability to effectively function in today's society. There are many instances when basic knowledge of African history is needed.
Recent studies have shown a large percentage of people in this country are ignorant of world geography and cannot identify countries on a map. Other studies have shown that people do not know elected officials, both here and abroad; cultural events; or even basic historical facts. Evidently, the teaching methods and apparatus available now are not serving the function of teaching this basic knowledge. There are card games with printed information on the cards, but the games do not appear to be very effective in helping people retain knowledge about geography coupled with basic African history.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enjoyable educational card game that helps people retain basic knowledge about African history by providing facts and pictorial stimulation reiterated with a question having multiple choice answers, and including the answer hidden on the back of the card in a letter grid or matrix. Such educational card games can begin at an entry level and continue to much higher and more difficult levels, enticing people to play. Thus, an African history card game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.